


my love, where are you?

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Kinda, M/M, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Stoning, Unhappy Ending, Vampire Hunter!AU, Vampires, mentions of kyungsoo and jongin, minseok slowly loses his mind, ryeowook only wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After this, Minseok will never be the same.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	my love, where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R4-167  
>  **Prompt:** Minseok is a vampire slayer, the chosen one. one night, he meets a pesky vamp who overpowers him. oddly, minseok can't get the vampire off his mind and can't figure out why the vampire seems cute instead of evil.  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Xiumin/Sehun  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** mentions of kyungsoo and jongin, kim ryeowook  
>  **Word Count:** 2890  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** character death, stoning  
>  **Author's note:** pain. there's a lot of pain. also, i'm sorry to the prompter for not following the prompt exactly. no matter how many times i sat to figure out the direction of the prompt, i kept coming back to what this scene is and yeah.

Minseok feels nothing. 

His jaw is slack and his eyes are unfocused as he waits for someone to take him out of the room he’s in. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, only that he’s here and he’s tired of staring at the same four walls. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin have tried to coke and talk to him but he keeps them at a distance, the sounds of their voices becoming too much for him. He caved one day, though. He spoke to Kyungsoo, begging the mage to take away his emotions because he couldn’t deal with this entire situation. Kyungsoo only listened when Minseok wailed, almost ripping off the door the hinges and yelling to be let out. He needed to save his love. He needed to. 

But now, Minseok sits in the middle of his room, not eating and not moving from his spot. He keeps his eyes fixated on the door, his teeth almost piercing the soft flesh. 

As he sits in the room, he tries not to think of the reason why he’s locked in. He keeps all of his memories far away, only crying into his hands because he feels helpless. Different Hunters from the Association have come in, wanting to talk to Minseok and get his side of the story but his lips have been shut in fear of telling the truth. Gods help him, he wants nothing more than to speak the truth but he wouldn’t be able to believe in himself anymore. His lover wouldn’t believe him either and that thought hurts more than being betrayed by someone they thought to be a friend. 

There’s a sound coming from outside and Minseok’s sucks in a breath, his gaze not moving from the door. He waits a couple of moments before the door opens and Ryeowook walks in, his lips pursed into a straight line and his dark eyes speaking silence. He looks a lot more tired from the last time Minseok saw him and truthfully, he can’t blame him. 

“Come,” Ryeowook says, his voice hoarse. “The punishment had been decided.” 

Minseok nearly bites his tongue, the spell Kyungsoo placed over him going into effect. He can feel the lid on his emotions closing tighter as he stands. His legs wobble as he tries to stand straight. He takes a step and nearly falls to the ground if it wasn’t for Ryeowook. He gives Minseok a blank stare, the edge of his gaze feeling akin to pity. 

Minseok almost yanks his arm away but his wobbling legs and inability to walk properly hold him back. 

Ryeowook leads him out of the house he was in, the moonlight blinding him the moment he steps out. There’s the soft sound of the wind but there’s nothing else to signal life anywhere near him. Just emptiness. 

He holds a chuckle, the movement starling Ryeowook who tightens the hold on Minseok’s arm. What an ironic place they’ve left him in. They’ve placed him in a place where it’s empty, a place that’s much like him and he loves it. He loves how much the Association hates him and what he stands for. He loves how much the Association is pretending he doesn’t exist, their best Hunter who fell in love with their prey. 

“I like this place,” Minseok says out loud. “It’s perfect don’t you think?” 

His voice seems lifeless to himself, the echoes of his pain nonexistent. He snickers to himself. 

“I don’t think this place is perfect,” Ryeowook says, his feline eyes narrowing. “I think this place is disgusting. You shouldn’t be here. Neither of you should.” 

Minseok snorts. “And yet here we are. I’ve been condemned to this place while the person I love is sentenced to death?” Ryeowook doesn’t say anything. “Yes death. Of course he’s going to die. He’s a vampire. He eats humans and is a menace to society. It’s not like he was human before he became a monster. It’s not like he’s retained his humanity and is far more human than anyone else I know.” He shakes his head. 

“Of course not. Humans only see the negative things. They see the things they fear and nothing else.” 

Tears prickle at the corner of Minseok’s eyes. He blinks them away, silently cursing Kyungsoo and his spells. The magic must have not been strong enough for his emotions. 

He licks his lips and Ryeowook says nothing until they’ve reached the middle of the town where people have gathered. It’s the sound of the sniffles and the yelling that causes Minseok to realize that these people are victims of his lover’s false crimes. The urge to yell at these people is strong but Minseok bites his tongue and keeps his expression neutral. 

They come to a clearing where Minseok sees the black and white uniform of the Association. He sees faces that he’s basically grown up with, all of them slack and giving the man surrounded by emptiness dull stares and curl of their lips like he disgusts them. The man, however, keeps his back straight and his head held high like he’s done nothing wrong. 

Minseok nearly cries at the sight, his body stiffening when he notices the bruises on the other man’s skin. He can see the man’s broken right leg and the black blood that covers pale skin. His hair is pulled into a messy ponytail, strands of black locks spilling out. He turns his head to the side as if sensing Minseok’s presence. 

Horror floods through Minseok’s system when he realizes that they’ve probably soaked his beloved in sun oil to weaken him. His knees nearly buckle causing Ryeowook to dig his fingers into Minseok’s skin. 

“Be careful,” he whispers as he leads Minseok to the front of the crowd. 

Minseok says nothing, his eyes never leaving the broken vampire in front of him. He hears the whispers of the people around him but he doesn’t make sense of them. They’re nothing but words with no meaning that barely leave impressions in his skin. 

But there’s one voice, one voice that’s loud enough for Minseok to fully comprehend. It’s a woman’s voice, an old woman to be exact, and she’s suping nothing but hatred. 

“Curse the vampire,” she says. “Send him to hell. The Lord shall banish him from this earth and we shall be cleansed. The poor man he seduced will return to us and the demon will go back to where he belongs.” 

She repeats her words at the top of her lungs, flashes of the actual sentences spilling inside of Minseok’s head taunting him. He opens his mouth to yell at the woman, her age be damned, when Ryeowook digs his fingers harder into Minseok’s skin. 

“Not now,” he says. 

Minseok grunts and turns his attention away from her. He pays attention again at how close his lover is to him and how close he is to touching him if he tries. He wants to reach out, but the grip holding him is like iron so instead, he whines low in his throat like a wounded animal. 

When they reach the small stage where the director of the Association stands, a small smile on his lips, Minseok looks to the ground, shame filling body. The stares of the people watching him speak more of pity than of anything else but that sense of shame, that sense of “I can’t protect what I hold dear to me” screams louder than the pitying words. 

Minseok peeks through his lashes and sees bright aurum eyes looking at him. He gnaws at his lips. 

“We are here today to bring the murderer of our children to death,” says the director of the Association but Minseok doesn’t look anywhere but under his lashes at the man he loves so dearly. “The monster will be stoned at first and then chained to the pole and left out in the sunlight. The monster will die then and the souls of our dead children will be saved. Even our Hunter will be saved from the clutches of this damned monster.” 

Minseok tries really hard not to react but his head shoots up and his eyes lock onto his lovers. He watches as aurum eyes blink lazily before crinkling into crescent moons and smile stretches across his face. 

Someone on the stage gasps and there’s a sigh. 

“Do you wish to say something?” The director asks. “I’m not sure how well received your words will be, however.” 

“I’m not a monster,” Minseok’s lover says, his eyes never leaving Minseok’s dead brown eyes. “Well maybe I am. All I know is that I’m Sehun and I’m far older than anyone here. You say I’m the monster and yet you placed your Hunter in a closed room where his mind slowly melted away. How is that not monstrous?”

Minseok blinks. How did he know about the room? Sehun was too far from Minseok to know about it. Unless someone told him. Kyungsoo maybe? 

“We were cleansing him,” says the director without missing a beat. “His soul was tainted and we needed to cleanse him from you.”

Sehun snickers. “Minseok’s soul was tainted? Are you sure about that?” 

Sehun’s gold eyes begin to bleed into red and Minseok is reminded of the time they had met. 

They met under a moonless night where Minseok was set to hunt a nest of newly turned vampires. He felt someone following him but no matter how much he tried to find his stalker, he could t. It wasn’t until he was about to kill the last fledgling that he was thrown off. He met angry red eyes that night and he never forgot them. 

The director sneers. “That’s enough,” he says his voice loud. “You’ve done enough damage.” 

There’s a pause and Minseok hears his heart in his chest. He hears the blood rushing to his ears the more the Sehun smiles at him like everything is going to be alright. 

“Begin the stoning,” booms the director’s voice. 

No one moves for a couple of seconds and then the first stone launches itself in the air and slams against Sehun’s skull. He doesn’t move and keeps his smile on his face. 

Minseok, however, screams. 

Minseok screams but the rocks keep coming, not paying any mind to him. Black blood escapes Sehun’s pale skin and Minseok fights against the hands holding him. He fights the hands slapping him to stop and he fights the fingernails digging into his skin. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, the physical words not making any sense. He only knows that he needs to protect Sehun. Let him protect Sehun. Gods someone listen to him. 

Someone grabs his face and forces him to stare into their eyes. He hears his name being called over and over again but he is not listening. He’s babbling away, screaming for them to stop. Please don’t hurt Sehunnie. Please. He’s innocent in this. 

Minseok’s eyes are forced to look at Ryeowook whose eyes are shocked. He blinks a couple of times and Minseok watches as the shocked look turns into something soft. He watches until the eyes he’s forced to look at are calm and sincere. 

Minseok shut his mouth but the blood rushing in his ears doesn’t stop. 

“There you are,” Ryeowook says. 

“Protect Sehunnie,” Minseok sobs. “Please.” 

Ryeowook doesn’t say anything causing Minseok to cry harder. He looks to the aurum eyes that are filled with sorrow and sadness, his heart breaking even more. He clutches at his chest, the pain growing the more he stares. He feels useless and pathetic because there’s nothing he can do. Nothing but stand on the sidelines and watch as the man he loves slowly dies. 

Maybe if he didn’t become a Hunter, then maybe things would be different. Maybe they could be free to love each and maybe they could have run away. There’s so many ‘maybes’ passing through his mind that he almost misses the someone shouting about the sun rising. 

Dread fills Minseok’s body. 

If he’s slowly losing his mind in watching his immortal lover being stoned, then how is he going to react to his death? 

His mind flashes to the first and only time he saw Sehun in the sun. While it was nice to see what he looked like in the sunlight, the sound of his screams was enough to haunt Minseok for months afterwards. He told himself that he would never go through something like that again and yet here he is about to break his promise to himself. 

The stones stop and the crowd yells things Minseok stopped hearing long ago. He should listen, he knows this, but he can’t. The only thing he can properly focus on is Sehun. 

He watches in horror as people from the Association pull his broken body up from the ground, jostling him in ways that seem painful. Black blood pours from his wounds, dirt and grass entering the cuts as they drag him. Minseok follows with Ryeowook’s fingers still in his skin. The rest of the crowd continues to shout things as they follow, a couple of rocks flying through the air and pegging Sehun in the head. 

They come to a large clearing outside of the town where a single wooden pole has been erected in the middle. Chans hang off the top and Minseok can’t help but to think (gods he’s  _ thinking _ now? Kyungsoo really didn’t place a strong spell on him) of how some humans chain their animals up. A shiver runs through his spine. 

Do they think of Sehun like he’s an animal? 

No. 

No, they don’t. 

To them, Sehun is neither animal nor human. He’s not even a monster to them. He’s just an  _ it _ that needs to be killed. 

The people holding Sehun drag him to the center of the clearing, chaining his arms to the pole. He looks to the sky before finding Minseok’s eyes and smiling at him. Gods, how he normally loves that smile but right now, right now, he doesn’t want to look at the smile. 

Right now he wants for Sehun to scream and to pull on his chains. He wants him to curse and scream at the unfairness in the world. But he won’t. Sehun won’t because he’s not that type of person. If people believed him that he did wrong, then he’s going to correct his false wrong. He’s going to make that wrong his own and fix it when there’s nothing to fix. 

The sky rapidly turns different colors and the crowd grows silent. Even Minseok doesn’t make a sound as he keeps his eyes focused in the center. Ryeowook digs his nails in more, drawing blood this time. Sehun’s head snaps to Minseok and holds his gaze. 

They stare at each other until the smell of burning flesh reaches Minseok’s nose. Sehun scrunches his face, tearing his gaze from Minseok’s and  _ screams _ like Minseok has never heard before. He sounds like he’s in so much pain which causes Minseok to begin fighting against Ryeowook once more. He tugs at his arms, screaming as loud as Sehun. He only stops when Sehun’s skin begins to turn to ash. 

Minseok’s entire body freezes when he sees this. His mouth falls open and his knees feel like jelly. 

Sehun’s screams continue to echo throughout the clearing with some people beginning to cheer. 

The sun rises higher in the sky. 

Minseok watches. 

Minseok blinks. 

Minseok  _ shreds _ his arm when he finally yanks it free from Ryeowook’s grasp. He pays no mind to the people calling his name as he rushes towards the middle of the clearing. Gold eyes look at him with so much pain that has him shaking to his very core. 

He doesn’t speak when he reaches Sehun and only touches ash. Sehun smiles at him and mumbles something that vaguely sounds like  _ I love you _ before he completely turns to ash, the sound of Sehun’s screams cutting off. 

Minseok stops feeling when he grabs a fist full of ash… no of Sehun. But it’s ash. Minseok is holding ash and not Sehun. He should be holding Sehun. 

(The clearing is silent before loud cheers fill the air. They have done what they wanted. They killed the demonic creature. They have avegned the murder of their loved ones and have freed the Hunter who stares blankly at the now empty pole.)

Minseok screams.

(They’ve done good so why is the Hunter in the middle, why is he screaming like that? Why does he sound like someone has taken something precious to him?)

He screams until his throat feels raw. 

(Someone in the crowd finally  _ watches  _ Minseok. He watches as Minseok grabs the ash into a little pile and shove it into his shirt. Something seems to click while he watches the fallen Hunter.) 

There’s a breeze and Sehun’s ashes scatter in the wind. Minseok shakes his head and tries to grab the ashes but he can’t. The last pieces of his beloved are too small.

(The man in the crowd finally realises that they didn’t do something right.) 

Ryeowook makes his way to the center where Minseok is reaching to the wind. He covers Minseok’s eyes and closes his own eyes as if sending a quiet prayer for Sehun’s soul. 

(They did something wrong.)

**Author's Note:**

> wanna make it more painful? yes? okay. minseok and sehun will always be reincarnated but they'll never get their happy ending. they'll only get it when they stop loving each other... which is hard to do when you're soulmates who meet and fall in love in every life.


End file.
